What a war can do
by AnimeIsLikeRamen2Me
Summary: Meet Mikaela the twin sister of Blaise, join her as she joins Harry,Ron and Hermione in the war to defeat Voldermort...She acts though but is there more to her than you think? Ron x Hermione, Draco x oc


**Hey guys! I decided to try to write a story after a very long time so please read it and message me what you thought of it I would love to hear ANY feedback whether its good or bad**

**Thank you!~**

**I was waiting for them as they apparated to the forest after speaking with Luna's father and suddenly heard the ginger one, Ron I think his name was "that treacherous little bleeder. Is there no one we can trust?" I couldn't help but role my eyes at the dramatic tone he took "they kidnapped her because he supported me…he was just desperate" Ron decided that Harry was right so instead he did the enchantments as they walked in different directions I heard a familiar voice "Hello beautiful" ahh now things will get interesting I thought with a smirk creeping onto my face. Potter, Granger and Weasley made a run for it and the one guy that seemed to be in charge and I recognised him to be Scabior of commanded his minions "well, don't hang about, snatch em '"only now have I realised now nasally he sounds. I thought I should stay in the tree but we all know there's no chance of **_**that**_** happening I mean, c'mon use your heads I love adventure waaaay to much. I jumped down from the tree I was in and ran after the snatchers. The weasel got caught and I took a minute to figure out where they'd be taken and I knew it would be Malfoy mansion so I carried on running and decided to change the way Potter looks so they don't realise who he is because they aren't smart people snatchers. Granger and Potter were surrounded so I took the chance to throw a spell at Potter's face to change his looks, Hermione looked at me and gave me a strange look so I winked and put my finger to my lips silently telling her to stay quiet. She ran toward Harry taking his glasses then he mumbled to her something about the Hallows existing and the elder wand. While Ron was being dragged over he tried to get the guy off Hermione while being held himself, .idiot. and the boy got a punch to the stomach. "Your boyfriend will get a lot worse than that, if he doesn't learn to behave himself" ugh he's annoying now. "what happened to you ugly?" trust me sweetie I could say the same about you I thought to myself "No. not you., What's your name?" "Dudley. Vernon Dudley" "Check it" demanded Scabior. "and you, my lovely" he touched Hermione's face and leaned in like he was going to kiss her "what do they call you?" she replied with "Penelope Clearwater, Halfblood" I smiled at her even though she didn't see and then I was snapped to reality "There's no Vernon Dudley on here" replied a minion. "The list says you're lying" Scabior walked closer to harry when I decided to step in, "y'no Scabior you really should get your nose checked out you're sounding a little bit nasally" I said with my British accent "Who're you?" "guess, its not that hard for a simpleton like you when you try to figure it out instead of relying on that bloody book of yours" he walked over to me and circled me, I watched his every move then he began to speak "lets see, I'm gonna say you're mixed race with that tan skin, Black waist length hair with an emo fringe" he said that bit with a smirk on his face while I narrowed my eyes "teal blue eyes and seems to be only 4'9" he took a look of shock when he realised I was a Zabini. I smirked when he stuttered it out. I put on a fake smile and spoke "I'm emotionless am I?" in a second he was on the ground holding his balls two of his minions grabbed my arms and held me back he glared at me and walked to Potter when he recovered it felt like hours when I was looking at Potter trying to figure out who it was but suddenly he said "change of plan we're not taking this lot to the ministry" then we were apparated to Malfoy Manner, Harry was pushed up against the gate while Bellatrix came up to the gates and whispered "Get Draco" I felt my face go white. We were in the Malfoy's grand hall luckily he didn't see me and Bellatrix began to speak "well?" "I can't be sure" "Draco look closely son, if we are the ones to hand Potter over to the dark lord everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?" "Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him. I hope Mr Malfoy" "Your dare to talk to me like that in my own house?!" "Lucius." Said dear Narcissa. "don't be shy sweetie, come over" said Bellatrix in the sickly sweet voice she put on. "Now if this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all, we need to be absolutely sure." Draco got closer and asked "what's wrong with his face?" "Yes, what is wrong with his face" Bella asked Scabior "he came to us like that" "stinging jinx" whispered Bellatrix " was it you?" she said walking up to Hermione. "it was me" I said speaking for the first time and Draco noticed me and looked pained as he looked at me. Bella ignored me "ah. Got you." Bella put up a fight for the sword in the minions hand then demanded that Narcissa put the boys and me in the cellar and got in Hermione's face "I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl to girl" poor Hermione looked terrified then suddenly we were in the cellar, I ran to the gate just as it closed "Narcissa don't do this, you know who I am" She looked at me as if saying sorry then left.**

** "What are we gonna do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her" "Ron? Harry?" "Luna?" they looked shocked I could hear Bellatrix mumbling about the sword and how it should be in her vault at Gringotts then I heard crying and that made my blood boil then an ear bleeding scream that could only explain one thing "Bella you've done it this time" I muttered to myself "We have to do something" Then Ollivander spoke "there's so way out we've tried everything. It's enchanted." "you're bleeding harry, that's a curious thing to keep in your sock" I couldn't help but giggle and she turned to me and looked for a moment before running at me and hugging me "Mikaela! Where've you been?" I chuckled then replied "following them three since the wedding" suddenly Wormtail came down and took the Goblin. As they left Dobby appeared and I immediately tackled him into a hug "Dobby? What're you doing here?" "Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter and Mikaela Zabini of course. Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter and Mikaela." "are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" "Of course sir I'm an elf" Ron said where dobby should take Ollivander and Luna then she said "Whenever you're ready sir" "sir? I like her very much" suddenly they were gone. I saw Hermione on the floor with tears down her face and her arm out with the word Mudblood engraved into her arm Me, Harry and Ron ran out and began a fight Lucius and Narcissa weren't there but Draco and Bellatrix were, Harry and Ron took Bella while I took Draco. Draco pulled me behind a pillar "what are you doing Mik? You could get killed! I tried to get away from him but he kept hold around my waist then we just stared at eachother for whart seemed like eternity then he kissed me I began to kiss back but then ended it, "I can't do this Draco, I have to help stop this war. I don't want the dark lord to win" and with that I pushed Hermione to Ron before the chandaleer crushed her when we huddled together before dobby apparated us, I looked at Draco and whispered "I love you" then we were on a beach. I couldn't comprehend it, Dobby was dead and I left Draco…again, I couldn't help the tears running down my face, I began to walk to the house ignoring the calls of my name.**

**Dobby was buried, I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the grave stone "Here lies Dobby a free elf" I looked over to Harry and he was just looking into that mirror. We went inside and Luna commented on how beautiful the house was, we went to speak to the goblin ugh he just seems so ungrateful that we saved his like the conversation was boring and we decided to get into Gringotts like it was an everyday thing. We went to visit Ollivander and as always he was polite and just willing to help the first want was Bellatrix's and the second w..was Draco's and at his name I felt a pang of guilt in my heart we heard about the deathly hallows. "Are you sure that's hers?" asked Ron "positive" replied Hermione "This will not end well" I muttered "Well? How do I look?" asked Hermione or should I say Bellatrix "Oh Bermione you look absolutely stunning" I cried dramatically Ron looked at me and rolled his eyes, I simply grinned "Hideous". Everything seemed to be a blur from then on and I just felt myself falling towards the rocky ground and Hermione shouting "ARRESTO MOMENTUM" we finally got into the vault and I was still pissed off after the torture that the dragon had the rest of the retrieving of the Horcrux and Griphook that lying bastard he fucking betrayed us! We got ourselves out which I was happy with because it was my idea to use the dragon Hermione was yelling at harry about him "letting" Voldemort into his head "he cant always help it Hermione" We got changed into dry clothes and one of the Horcruxes are in Hogwarts so off we go to Honeydukes. We were hiding and a man shouted us into his home and for a second it looked like Dumbledore then I realised who it was and greeted him with a hug, he returned it but then spoke "You bloody fools. What were you thinking coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is?" after an argument with Aberforth he sent Ariana somewhere and all of a sudden she came back but there was someone behind her. "Neville you look" "like hell I reckon, this is nothing seamus is worse. Hey Ab we've got a couple more comin' through" "lets have abit of fun shall we?" "Hey listen up you lot, Brought you a surprise" "Not more of Aberforth's cooking I hope, be a surprise if we could digest it." Me and Hermione heard Seamus say, we giggled "Blimey" he said as Harry, Ron me and Hermione walked out they all began to clap. An assembly was called and harry put on a spare robe while me Hermione and ron waited for the order. I decided to use my invisibility spell and wait in the hall with the students "Many of you are surely wonfereing why I have summoned you at this hour.**

** Its come to my attention that earlier this evening…Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. If any of you attempt to aid mr Potter, Student or staff will they will be punished as equally guilty. Now then…if anyone here has any knowledge I invite them to step forward now. Harry stepped forward and there were gasps everywhere "Its seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster...and I'm afraid it's quite extensive." The order walked in and I removed my spell and stood just in front of snape with my wand in hand "How dare you stand where he stood TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED, TELL THEM HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYE A MAN THAT TRUSTED YOU, AND KILLED HIM" Snape ran away when McGonagall fought him when he retreated she yelled "COWARD" and there were cheers. Voldemort had his little speech and the Slytherin's were escourted to the dungon's with the exception of me so began the war. Ron and Hermione went down to the chamber or secrets while Harry went to the Ravenclaw common room. I went to find Mrs Weasley at the front of the school. Myself plus a bunch of professors did the enchantment but ten times bigger Neville and Seamus looked at me and I smiled "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum" we chanted over and over until the school was protected. The students just watched and I ran inside the school to help. I ran into Ron and Hermione and we went to the room of requirement. Something happened between those two. While we were in there I saw my brother Blaise and Draco along with Goyle I narrowed my eyes at him then looked at Blaise and Draco I gave them a sad smile then a fight broke out and all of a sudden Goyle set the bloody place on fire. We grabbed some broomsticks Ron and Hermione shared oooh la la I thought, Blaise and Draco were hanging from a stack of chairs and stuff so me and harry grabbed them Blaise with harry, Draco with me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wished thing were how they used to be we got out and they reluctantly ran away but I followed them "BLAISE" I yelled and they stopped "will you really stand against him? AFTER WHAT HE DID?!" "no, you're my little sister I will stand against him…for you" I hugged him and he went to the front to help but Draco stayed behind and I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug and whispered "Draco…I refuse to let you fight with him, you mean too much to me and I cant lose you again I just cant" I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist "Then what do I do?" "Fight with me" he could only nod. I whispered one last thing "Draco Malfoy I love you" that's all he needed to hear to place his lips upon mine with such raw passion and I could do nothing but comply when he pulled away he whispered "Mikaela Zabini I love you" "Come on lets go to the grand hall" we linked hands and ran there.**

"**Where's Harry?" I asked "the forbidden forest" said Ron "what's he doing here?" Ron growled "**_**He**_** is here to help. And I swear if you try anything I will not hesitate to attack" I glared "Ron" Draco began "I want to apologise for how I have treated you throughout my whole life and Hermione I apologise to you too" they seemed to forgive Draco we all gathered outside to see the damage and Voldemort himself was walking towards the school with his followers and Hagrid. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't run over there. Voldemort began to speak "they great harry potter is dead! From this day put your faith in me, and now is the time to declare yourself come forward and join us, or die" "Draco come on" said Lucius he stayed put with me and Neville began to walk forward claiming he wanted to say something "well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." "Stand down Neville" "people die everyday. Friends, family. Yeah. We lost harry tonight but he's still with us, in here" he pointed to his heart "so's Fred and Remus, Tonks all of them, they didn't die in vain but you will "because you're wrong. The fight erupted again and we managed to kill the snake. Harry walked in to the grand hall and announced that Voldemort was dead and I've never felt such happiness so I kissed Draco and went outside with Harry, Ron and Hermione when Luna called Draco over I smiled at her as she hugged him. The four of us wondered outside kicking rocks "Why didn't it work for him? The elder wand?" asked Hermione "it answered to somebody else" I replied and decided to finish when harry smiled at me "When he killed snape he thought the wand would become his, But the thing is the wand never belonged to snape it was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower. From that moment on the wand answered to him. Until the other night when Harry disarmed Draco at Malfoy manor" "so that means" began Ron "its mine" finished Harry. Harry snapped the wand in half and the three of them hugged while I just stood there then Ron pulled me into the hug which surprised me**

**19 Years later**

**Me and Draco stood at the train station with our 11 year old son Damon Malfoy our 7 year old daughter Rayne and our 4 month old daughter Romy we met up with The Weasleys and Potters and said our goodbyes**

**Wow first story completed this is quite an achievement to me, please message me any feedback good or bad then I can take it into account to make my writing better.**

**Some of this was very soppy which I'm not used to writing about so sorry:L**

**Thank you!~****  
**


End file.
